¿COMO TE VA MI AMOR?
by Candice Grandchester Andrew
Summary: ¿como te va mi amor?, ¿como te va?, en el silencio la pregunta entre Candy y Terry tras su reencuentro


_**¿CÓMOTE VA MI AMOR?**_

No podía creer lo que había sucedido, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos esfuerzos por olvidarle, era ahora que se volvía a topar de frente con el pasado, con el frío y doloroso pasado, ¿Por qué no la había acribillado una metralleta en la guerra terrible en la que estuvo como voluntaria?, abría sido menos doloroso que este reencuentro después de tantos años… justo cuando volvía a su amada patria, era que tenia que encontrarse con lo mas doloroso de su existencia…

**Que sorpresas da la vida  
encontrarte en plena calle  
fue una chispa en mi equilibrio  
dinamita que estallo.**

_-Candy, cariño apresúrate ¿no eras tu la que le urgía regresar a Chicago?_

_-ya voy Merry, solo que este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos…-declaro la pecosa con algo de nostalgia al ver el puerto de New York, familias reencontrándose entre risas besos y abrazos- me recuerda tanto cuando vine a este lugar por primera vez para ir a Inglaterra, ¡ah!, Inglaterra- suspiro la pecosa_

_-y a mi me trae pésimos recuerdos, aquí me embarque a esa guerra terrible, a dios gracias ya todo ah terminado-declaro la enfermera mientras se acomodaba su cofia _

_-si, es verdad, pero olvidemos eso y vámonos a la estación de tren, me urge llegar y abrazar a mis madres_

_-al menos tienes un lugar al cual llegar jefa- dijo otra enfermera atrás de ella- yo creo que me quedare aquí en New York, con un poco de suerte consigo empleo_

_-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Chicago Michelle?, te prometo una cama, ducha caliente y comida-sonrió la pecosa sabiendo que sus madres acogerían a la chica con agrado_

_-bueno hablamos en el camino ¿les parece?, quiero irme ya-dijo Merry comenzando a caminar_

_-creo que por ahora te tomare la palabra candice-dijo la mujer caminando a lado de su jefa y amiga Candy les contaba como eran las mujeres que la habían criado y como fue su infancia en el hogar de pony mientras se dirigían a la estación de trenes_

_-parece ser un lugar hermoso-dijo Michelle sonriente_

_-y lo es- declaro la pecosa con su enorme sonrisa_

_-lo siento señorita, los viajes a Chicago se han cancelado debido a la terrible nevada que se desato_

_-¿Cómo?, no es posible- dijo Merry desilusionada_

_-creo que tendremos que pasar aquí la noche-declaro Michelle_

_-ni hablar creo que tendremos que buscar un hotel-dijo la pecosa levantando los hombros-andando, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que los hoteles modestos se llenen_

_-oh vamos Candice, para una Andrew un hotel modesto no es digno- dijo burlonamente Michelle_

_-muy graciosa jovencita, sabes bien que después de haber abandonado de la forma en que abandone a los Andrew actualmente solo soy Candice White _

_-pero que osadía la tuya mujer, mira que enlistarte sin darle aviso a nadie, seguramente tu protector debe estar muerto de miedo_

_-no exageres, pero yo creo que Albert si debe estar molesto, y no lo culpo, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi… dios si que estoy loca-dijo la pecosa con pesar_

_-oye y entre tu y el… nunca nada de nada_

_-¿pero que cosas dices Merry?, claro que no, Albert para mi siempre ha sido un hermano mayor_

_-pues me parece raro, tu tan linda y alegre y hasta ahora nada-declaro Michelle_

_-me sonrojas- dijo la pecosa mientras caminaban por central Park el cual cruzaban para llegar a la zona hotelera hasta que una curiosa pelota de color rojo choco en los pies de la enfermera, quien se agacho a tomar el pequeño juguete_

_-es mío-dijo un niño de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos azules color cielo de aproximadamente 3 años_

_-así que es tuyo pequeño, toma-dijo la pecosa sonriendo con dulzura_

_-¿eres un ángel?-pregunto el pequeño mientras veía embelezado a la pecosa_

_-¿un ángel dices?- se sonrojo la pecosa mientras el pequeño la seguía mirando con ojos brillosos_

_-como se nota que nunca la has tenido como jefa en una intervención quirúrgica de guerra-se burlo Merry_

_-Merry!- reclamo Michelle _

_-no, no soy un ángel pequeño, solo soy una enfermera- se sonrió la pecosa mientras acariciaba las suaves hebras doradas del pequeño_

_-¡Richard!- se escucho la voz de un caballero, una voz aterciopelada que a pesar de los años Candy jamás olvidaría, esa voz que pese a su deseo, lo llevaba grabado en el alma y corazón, esa voz que recordaría hasta el ultimo día de su vida_

_-¡Terry!- dijo la chica al ponerse de pie, su rostro estaba pálido, no creyó encontrárselo de esta manera_

_-¡candy!…-susurro el caballero mirando sorprendido a la mujer frente a el_

_-¿Terry?-dijeron las dos enfermeras que acompañaban a la pecosa, ¿acaso era el Terry que ella tanto había extrañado?_

**Te encontré un poco mas flaco  
fue mirarte y derrumbarme  
te creí asunto olvidado  
otra vez me equivoque.**

-_"Terry, querido Terry, inolvidable Terry… no creí que el destino me pusiera frente a tu nuevamente, no de esta manera, oh Dios mío, Terry estas mas alto, mas varonil, has adelgazado pero también te has desarrollado mas, tu perfil de dios griego se ha acentuado con el tiempo, Dios dame fuerza para mantenerme de pie y no desplomarme, creí que lo había olvidado, pensé… pensé que al volver a verlo no sentiría este dolor punzante en el pecho nuevamente, Terry…"-pensaba la pecosa sin quitarle la mirada de encima al castaño_

_-"Candy, pecosa, mi Tarzán con pecas, Dios santo ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, siempre supe que eras un regalo del cielo para la humanidad, pero tu belleza alcanza la perfección de la divinidad, ángel de pulcra belleza, diosa del amor, mi Candy"- pensaba el castaño mientras veía a la rubia en su uniforme pulcramente blanco, su cofia perfectamente colocada sobre su cabeza en los rizos que esta vez llevaba sujetos en una media coleta, la mujer había dejado de lado sus coletas de colegiala, ahora dejaba su cabello en caída libre sobre su espalda, ¿Cuánto había deseado el Actor verla de ese modo?-"no es posible, pensé que te había superado Candy, pensé que ya no eras parte de mi, pero ahora, aquí, frente a mi… Candy…"_

**Como te va mi amor, como te va  
era en silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo  
eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.**

_-"Terry, ¿Qué ah sido de tu vida todos estos años?, ¿Cómo es que has estado?, ¿cumpliste tu promesa?-la chica fijo su mirada hacia la mano del hombre, ahí estaba la sortija de matrimonio-si… lo cumpliste Terry- la mirada de la pecosa cambio rápidamente a una dolorosa y sombría-al menos tu mantuviste tu promesa, eres feliz mi bien, que dicha, por que a mi el amor nunca volvió, jamás pude olvidar tus bellos ojos color de mar, tus labios siguen tatuados en los míos, tus brazos siguen marcados alrededor de mi cintura, en ese agarre que al mismo tiempo fue el adiós… oh Terry…_

**Como te va mi amor, como te va  
era en silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo  
eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.**

_-"Candy, ¿Qué abra sido de tu vida todos estos años separados?, ¿abras olvidado lo que pasamos, lo que vivimos juntos?, ¿olvidaste este gran amor pecas?, tus ojos brillan por el momento del reencuentro, ¿tu corazón late furioso a la par del mío?, tu también te has sacudido con este reencuentro tan ingrato que nos dio el destino?-se preguntaba internamente el castaño- tus bellos ojos se desviaron de mi mirar, y ahora muestran desconcierto y ¿dolor?, ¿Qué miras pecosa?, oh no… la sortija, pecas… tu…_

**Fue el encuentro tan pequeño  
que no pude sincerarme y decirte  
te he extrañado como nunca imagine.**

_-Lord Granchester, la señora lo espera, esta inquieta por el señorito Richard-declaro una mujer que era la institutriz del pequeño_

_-si, enseguida vamos Ingrid- declaro el castaño saliendo de su trance –ven aquí Richard, es hora de ir con Mamá-declaro el castaño mientras el pequeño tomaba la mano del mejor actor de Broadway-un… placer volver a verle señorita Andrew-dijo el castaño reflejando tristeza_

_-ya no soy una Andrew…pero lo mismo digo… Lord Grandchester-respondió Candy mientras sentía que el corazón se le detenía para después romperse en mil dedazos, ese quiquillo se llamaba Richard, como el padre de Terry… ¿la señora?, el pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos azules… Susana-"así que es tu hijo Terry"-pensó la pecosa mientras veía como el caballero ingles se alejaba de ella _

_-"ya no soy una Andrew... pero lo mismo digo… Lord Granchester"- esas palabras retumbaban en la mente y corazón del Castaño, ¿ya no era una Andrew?- claro, ¿Qué esperabas Grandchester?, que se quedara solterona hasta que tu estuvieras libre, o ¿que te amara de por vida?, si serás invesil, era lógico que ella buscara hacer su vida después de que tu traicionaras ese amor de la peor manera, casándote con otra, soy un perfecto idiota, por que no le dije que la seguía amando?, por que no le dije que la eh extrañado horrores y que no puedo seguir sin ella…por que.. Por que, ¡por que soy un completo idiota!, ¿Cuándo me convertí en un cobarde?... claro, cuando ella se fue de mi vida_

**Desde entonces como espuma  
crece un miedo a quedar sola  
porque no he encontrado a alguien  
que me llene igual que tu.**

La pecosa miraba por la ventana de su habitación como caían lentamente los copos de nieve fría, tan fría como aquella noche de su separación, tan frío como su corazón desde que le dijo adiós a ese arrogante ingles

-acaso nunca podré olvidarte?, e intentado enamorarme nuevamente Terrence, el doctor Michael, el conde Debline, el magnate Mc Gregory… nadie, nadie a logrado sacarte de mi corazón Terence, tengo mas de 20 años, en edad casadera, pero no visualizo a nadie a mi lado, mi ultimo sueño de formar una familia se fue contigo, al menos…- una lagrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla- al menos se que tu si lograste tener esa familia que tanto anhelabas, seguro que Susana es una esposa dulce y una madre amorosa…

Una vez mas miraba melancólico el invierno desde esa habitación, ahora fumaba pipa en vez de cigarrillos, ¿su armónica?, no la había vuelto a tocar, cada sonido, cada nota era un triste recuerdo para el, escucharla seria un eterno tormento para el, recuerdos felices de Londres y Escocia, de amor y despedidas, no, definitivamente tocar la armónica ese día seria terrible para el

-Cariño, has estado muy callado desde que regresaste del parque con Richard, ¿te sucedió algo?-pregunto la hermosa dama mirando con atención y preocupación al castaño que la miro con seriedad, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro

-no, no nada, solo recordaba-dijo el castaño regresando su mirada al blanco paisaje que ofrecía su jardín

-si tu lo dices, ven, la cena esta servida, si no te apresuras se enfriara

-¿Richard ya esta en la mesa?- pregunto sin dejar de ver el paisaje

-si, y esta hambriento, tu también debes estarlo

-perdí el apetito en central Park… solo los acompañare a la mesa

-¿seguro que estas bien Terry?- pregunto la elegante mujer

-si… enseguida voy- sin mas la dama sale de la biblioteca donde se encontraba el actor- Candy…

**Como te va mi amor, como te va  
era en silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo  
eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.**

-Solo tu… tu mi perdido amor, mi pasado amor, solo tu has logrado meterte tan profundo en este corazón, solo tu entraste a mi alma para quedarte Terry, nadie mas a logrado estar tan dentro de mi mente alma y corazón, Terrence- dijo la chica cayendo de rodillas dando rienda suelta a su dolido corazón que se descargaba con calidas lagrimas

-maldición Candy… maldita sea, ¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de los años sigas tan profundo en mi corazón, tan adentro que dueles lastimas, desgarras mi alma, tus hermosos ojos jade, tus bellos ojos que se quedaron incrustados en este corazón?, yo que no creía en el amor, ¿Cómo tu llegaste a mi vida?, como – el actor apretaba los puños hasta poner blancos sus nudillos

**Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado  
madurando este querer  
no debimos separarnos  
fue un error, ahora lo se.**

**-**fui un estupido al dejarte ir aquel día de New York, el error mas grande de mi existencia, dejarte ir, debí oponerme a tu decisión, debí pedirte que enfrentáramos el problema juntos, debí… debí… debí luchar por tu amor…-el castaño derramaba dolorosas lagrimas

-¿por que no luche por ti?, ¿Por qué no fui mas egoísta?, ¿Por qué te deje en brazos de ella, la mujer que mas envidio… Dios mío perdóname, la mujer que mas odio en esta vida, ella que comparte tus sonrisas, tus besos, tus caricias, tu lecho… Dios, no debimos separarnos Terry, no debimos, aun te amo, ¿Qué error tan grande cometí…

**Como te va mi amor, como te va  
era en silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo  
eres feliz mi bien sin engañar.....**

-maldita sea siento que me sofoco, necesito aire-dijo el hombre saliendo de la biblioteca

-¿Terry?, ¿vas a salir?- pregunto la hermosa mujer rubia

-necesito algo de aire- dijo Sin decir mas

-¿Qué le pasa a Terrence?- pregunto un gallardo caballero tras la elegante mujer

-no lo se… esta así desde que regreso del parque con su hermano…Richie, Cariño, algo hizo enojar a tu hermano en Central Park

-no, pero esta así desde que nos encontramos con el ángel

-¿ángel?-pregunto la hermosa ex actriz

-si un ángel de ojos verdes y cabellera rizada y dorada como rayos de sol

-Eleonor crees que…

-si Richard, nuestro hijo se encontró con Candy…

-el destino es caprichoso, justo ahora que Terrence quedo viudo

-no existen casualidades Richard, solo lo inevitable…

-no puedo mas, necesito salir- sin mas la pecosa salio de su habitación para caminar y pensar, de quedarse en ese lugar enloquecería con tantos recuerdos

-eh, Candy, a donde vas?- dijo Michelle preocupada

-déjala- dijo Merry comprendiendo los sentimientos de la chica-necesita pensar es todo- declaro la mujer con tristeza

-crees que se deba al chico que nos topamos

-definitivamente, es ese Terry al que Candy llamaba cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte en Yvres recuerdas?-dijo la mujer

-claro, cuando una granada exploto cerca de la clínica ambulante de Candy

-así es, cuando creímos que la perderíamos ella solo llamaba a …

-Terry…- después de eso las mujeres se sumieron en un silencio prolongado

-quisiera saber que ha sido de tu vida Terry- dijo la mujer caminando por Central Park- ese pequeñín será tu único hijo?, no seguro ya tienes mas, o por lo menos Susana debe estar esperando otro…

-Candy, te abras casado ya?, serás feliz?, tendrás hijos?..¿hijos?, maldición me hierve la sangre pensar que otro hombre…- lo inesperado sucedió nuevamente, ahí estaban los dos en silencio, mirándose largamente, un nuevo encuentro, y las palabras se quedaban atoradas en la garganta

-Candy- pensó el castaño

-Terry- pensó la rubia

-nos volvemos a encontrar señora pecas ¿Cómo te va pequeña pecosa?- sonrió de medio lado el castaño pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos a Terry

-¿señora pecas?... cielos, había notado que había envejecido un tanto! pero no al punto de parecer una vieja para ganar ese titulo maleante- de igual manera la pecosa sonrió sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos

-tuve que llamarte así, ya no se cual es tu nombre, antes eras Candice White Andrew, desconozco el nombre de su distinguido esposo madame- dijo amargamente el castaño

-¿esposo?...¿de que hablas?- dijo sorprendida la pecosa

-hace un rato me dijiste que ya no eras Andrew-reacciono el castaño

-si, pero por que después de haberme enlistado en la guerra era seguro que la Tía abuela convencería a Albert para que me quitara el apellido, ahora solo soy Candice White- dijo la chica comprendiendo el mal entendido

-solo Candice… entonces tu… tu no… no estas casada

-jajaja no, para nada, acabo de volver de Francia-dijo la chica con una sonrisa calida que derretía al castaño

- pensé que … estarías casada, con hijos…

-pues pensó mal Lord Grandchester- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo

-es maravilloso- esta vez la sonrisa si le llego a los ojos al castaño

-disculpa?- dijo sorprendida la pecosa, ¿se alegraba de que se quedara sola?-el silencio reino nuevamente

-¿cumpliste la promesa Terry- dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada-has sido feliz…

**Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar**

**-**no, sin ti a mi lado nunca lo fui Candy, el amor jamás volvió a tocar mi corazón- dijo el castaño seguro de que el corazón de la dama aun era de el

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...- la pecosa estaba sorprendida-Susana, y tu hijo, esa es la mayor prueba, Terrence no juegues conmigo

-Susana falleció hace seis meses Candy-explico el castaño

-¿Qué?... dios mío, y tu hijo?...

-¿hijo?, Candy de que hablas, Susana y yo jamás tuvimos familia… de hecho el matrimonio…-el castaño se sonrojo- jamás se consumo

-pero… Richard… no me mientas Terry ese niño es igualito a ti solo que en versión rubia

-jajajaja, pues claro que nos parecemos… después de todo es mi hermano

-¡¿Qué?!- la chica casi se infarta

-mis padres al fin están juntos Candice y Richard es la prueba de su reconciliación

-tu… hermano…-la chica no pudo mas que esbozar una alegre sonrisa

-no te eh olvidado Candy, el amor jamás volvió a mi…

-tampoco a mi Terrence…yo…- la chica fue silenciada por un arrebatador beso, de nuevo un beso robado, pero esta vez fue aceptado con la misma añoranza, con el mismo amor

**Por que a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió…**

-jamás te olvide… te amo pecas, eres mi único amor

- el amor jamás volverá para mi Terry, solo tu eres el dueño de mi vida y de mi amor…- un beso mas rompió con la soledad de esos dos corazones y unió sus vidas para siempre…


End file.
